


Paradigm Shift

by PastelPills



Series: An Amalgamation of Your Rue [3]
Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gore, Gore-writing practise, I LOVE HARUKA HATING AYANO UNTIL THE END OF TIME, Shitty Haruka is my life force, very gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelPills/pseuds/PastelPills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And his anger only flared. <em>So</em>, he thought, <em>you deserve to die like she does, since you’re just the same as her.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradigm Shift

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted @ [nightmarish-pastelpills](http://nightmarish-pastelpills.tumblr.com/post/141433273561/haruka-watching-as-the-snake-kills-his-friends) for [gaidoku](http://archiveofourown.org/users/gaidoku)  
> I will stay with the idea of Haruka hating Ayano forever until the day I die.

The first time The Snake killed his friends he couldn’t stop screaming. The stench of the blood drying on his hands, filling the space of the Haze, the bodies beginning to rot atop one another, was powerful enough for his physical state to regain control long enough for him to collapse and vomit. His red hands clutched at his head– and as his fingers curled around his hair, his palms began to press into his skull, slowly- tentatively -but as time was still flowing in Hell, Haruka’s apprehension left his shaking frame and his palms pressed harder, more forcefully, as he tried to crush himself just as he did with everyone else. He wanted to end this– living was too painful and he was honestly convinced that he was better off dead, that way he wouldn’t be allotted the opportunity to hurt anyone ever again. They wouldn’t have to suffer; he wouldn’t have to suffer.

As his cranial bones were beginning to snap under the pressure, The Snake dragged him back into the recesses of Konoha’s mind, removing his filthy hands from his head and jabbing them into the unfocused, glassy eyes of Hibiya’s corpse lying mere inches from his crumbled figure.

Haruka blacked out.

The fifth time The Snake killed his friends Haruka couldn’t stop wailing. He wanted to forget how his biceps tensed when his arms wrapped around Kido’s neck; how _loud_ the sound was of her bones shattering. He wanted to forget how smoothly Kano’s head rolled off of his body, and how sickeningly easy it was to smash his fists into his chest cavity and rip out his diaphragm to silence any future lies he might make in death. But The Snake wasn’t through with the Liar and decided to drill holes into his feeble body with his index finger, using his nail to make the incision before the grueling task of working it inside, ripping the skin, tearing through the thin layer of fat on the weakling, and boring the weak muscle. And he kept at it, riddling Kano’s body until it appeared as through he was sprayed to death with a gun. 

Haruka prayed for himself.

The twenty-first time The Snake killed his friends Haruka felt nothing. A tear or two would fall from his eyes as someone’s blood splattered Konoha’s face, but other than that, he kept quiet and occupied himself with calming thoughts of bento boxes on the rooftop; of arcade games on the weekend; of the smell of newly purchased watercolours; of zarusoba and ice cream cones on hot summer days; of long, meaningless conversations in a small, dark room with the doors locked and empty soda bottles littering the floor, covering the worn carpet like a layer of plastic skin. 

However, somewhere through his disconnection, images of _her_ began surfacing. He would try to push them down, focus on _him_ , but it wouldn’t cease– _she_ kept appearing. Her naivety, her involvement, her existence- she was the reason why everything was so _fucked_. She was the reason why he was sucked into The Snake’s plans. She was the reason why he lost his body to Konoha. She was the reason why he turned into a monster. She was the reason why _he_ wouldn’t look at him back during their school days; She _is_ the reason why _he_ won’t remember him after all of those years, too distraught over a stupid bitch seeking sympathy points to inflate her ego.

He didn’t flinch when the glass from Momo’s phone shattered in his grasp and tore up his palm. Haruka stared at the broken phone, standing up and ramming his foot into the thing, working his ankle until the shards sanded themselves down under his boot. The disgust, bile-like, burned his throat and he spat onto the phone. He knew Ene– whoops, Takane –was communicating with _her_ ; has been ever since they acquired their eye powers.

And his anger only flared. _So_ , he thought, _you deserve to die like she does, since you’re just the same as her._

He looked around at the broken bodies, suddenly realising that The Snake had been quiet all of this time– that _he_ was the one who killed everyone this loop, not The Snake. 

Haruka laughed.

The thirtieth time The Snake killed his friends, Haruka couldn’t stop laughing. He relished in the sensation of ripping into Kido’s torso, pulling out her intestines to strangle her with it; He loved how Momo’s arms popped out of her socket like a cheap plastic doll; and how Seto’s face actually turned blue when the oxygen to his lungs had been effectively cut off; and how Hibiya’s spinal cord would jut out of his tiny body, bent in three different excruciating positions at once; or how Kano’s brain would pulsate for three seconds after ripping his skull in half with his bare hands. There was this twisted euphoric feeling sending shivers down his spine each time the blood would enter his mouth, and he had to stop himself from lapping at the wounds were the warm fluid was still sputtering out in front of Mary.

And his justification? Well, in some way or another, everyone here had angered Haruka at some point through Konoha, and so they deserved a proper punishment. He’d be more than happy to kill Mary too, since she and _him_ had grown too close for his liking, but The Snake told him that what he’s done would make her suffer as well as killing her would, if not more. So Haruka stepped away from her, grinning down at her trembling as she clutched onto a lifeless animal, crying for a god to save her. 

And for the one moment, he saw Ayano doing the same in her respective place in Hell, and his euphoria found no limits.


End file.
